Beach Day (Destiel)
by sarahreber18
Summary: Castiel, Dean and Sam live in a small cottage by the ocean. The boys decide to enjoy a nice day on the beach.


**Prompt: Beach Day**

"Come on Cas! We're leaving!" Dean called up the stairs as he tapped his foot impatiently. The rain that had plagued the Florida keys for the past two weeks had ended, and the three had decided to celebrate by going down the short path from their cottage to the beach for the day. The sun was shining and the water glistened invitingly, waves lapping up on white sand. Dean could smell the salt of the ocean from the open door to their beachside cottage, and it took almost all his strength not to run out to greet it. He could already see Sam running down the grassy path, Joey close at his side. Finally Castiel made his appearance, walking down the stairs and smiling softly at Dean. "What took so long?" Dean grumbled as he picked up their bag containing sunscreen, beers, sandwiches, towels and whatever other food Sam packed. He threw it over his shoulder with one hand, the other he slipped into Cas' and the angel looked off to the beach, his smile growing. He turned his look to Dean, his blue eyes melting, and Dean smiled crookedly. He leaned down to kiss Cas' lips, their mouths moving together perfectly. Dean dropped the bag, crushing the angel to the doorframe behind him. His hands wrapped around Cas as their mouths worked, tongues gliding over tongues, breathless sighs making him shiver. Dean pushed against Castiel even more, his hands shakily ran through Cas' hair, over his arms, shoulders, back, thighs, anywhere Dean could reach. "Dean! You coming or not?" Dean heard Sam call from the beach, breaking him and Cas out of their perfect little world. He pulled back, both breathless and hot. Dean reached out to lightly stroke Castiel's cheek before taking the bag and Cas' hand again as they left the small cottage. They walked in silence down the sandy path, Dean watching Castiel marvel at the warmth of the sun and the beauty of the ocean. He smirked when Cas couldn't control himself anymore, crouching as he ran his free hand through the sand, letting it fall through his fingers. "This isn't the first time you've been to the beach, Cas", Dean said with a chuckle. Castiel looked up at him, his eyes warm, a smile tugging at his lips. "It continues to astound me, I like the beach a lot more than the city, Dean", he said simply, before standing back up and dusting his hand off on his swimming trunks. When they reached the beach, they found Sam still running around with Joey, the two chasing each other and Joey growling happily. Dean set down three towels, laying them flat. He plopped down on one, pulling two beers from the bag. He tossed one to Castiel, and the angel took a seat at the end of Dean's towel. "You have your own you know", Dean said with a laugh as he gestured to Cas' towel, blue with fishes on it. The blue matched his eyes, and it was exactly why Dean had chosen that towel over all the others at the store. Castiel looked at his towel, frowning ever so slightly. "Am I allowed to sit on yours?" he asked softly. Dean took a drink from his beer, nodding with a "mhm". Cas smiled as he shifted so that he was sitting cross legged. Dean pulled off his shirt and pulled out the sunscreen. He poured some into his hand and passed the bottle to Castiel. Cas poured some onto his hand, both boys rubbing themselves down with it so they wouldn't get a sunburn. They didn't want to make the same mistake as last time. When Dean had gotten one and he'd spent the rest of the weekend screaming "sonovabitch" every time someone touched him, which had annoyed Cas very much. When Dean was finished with himself he looked at Cas, who'd done a pretty good job other than the smear of sunscreen across his cheek. Dean chuckled. "You missed a spot", he said as he leaned forward, using his thumb to lightly blend the cream into Castiel's face. Dean found himself sticking out his tongue as he tried to do it precisely, and Cas watched silently. "Dean I think it's done now", he said in his rough voice that made Dean's heart skip a beat. He blushed slightly, pulling his hand away as he sat back and admired his work. Just then Sam came running down the beach, falling onto his towel on his stomach. "Sunscreen Sammy", Dean ordered as he threw the bottle lightly at Sam's back. "I don't burn", Sam said, his voice muffled by the towel. Dean looked about to protest, but Castiel gave him a look that said "I got this". And with that the angel crawled over the towels, sitting beside Sam as he poured a huge amount of the cream on Sam's back. Sam started, his head flying up at the coldness of the sunscreen. Castiel went straight to work rubbing it in, his fingers splayed out, a determination set in his features. Dean laughed, Cas looked like a three year old finger painting, or hand painting more like. He watched with amusement as Sam looked uncomfortable, Castiel rubbing the cream all over his slightly freckled back. "Cas, we're talked about personal space", Sam said, finally speaking up. Castiel looked at Sam in confusion. "I don't want you to turn red and swear", he said as he paused for a moment. Sam nodded slowly, his mouth a thin line. "Ya...um, I can do that myself", he mumbled. Castiel shrugged as he went back to sitting on Dean's towel, his hands a white mess. "Cas that looks awfully dirty", Dean noted with a laugh at his own dirty joke. Castiel looked confused, then he got the joke. "Dean this is sunscreen not-" he began to say but he was cut off by Joey racing over, leaping over Cas and successfully knocking him over. Cas gave out a cry as the dog all but jump kicked his face, before running over to lick Sam. Cas sat back up slowly, his hair full of sand and a look of horror on his face. "Dean it's back, I'd like to swim now", he said slowly. Dean chuckled once he had made sure that Cas was unhurt. They stood and Dean made his way to the ocean, Castiel running ahead. He stood right at the edge of the sea, the waves lapping up inches from his toes. He shifted his weight as Dean ran right past him, racing into the waves as they crashed around him, thoroughly soaking him. Castiel bit his bottom lip. "If you don't come in Cas, I'm gonna drag you", Dean threatened with a smile as he held his arms wide. Castiel seemed to weigh his options, looking as if he was scared the water would be cold. Then he raced in, practically tackling Dean as he wrapped his arms around him, his blue eyes wide. "Every time Cas", Dean grumbled, but he was still smiling. He pushed off Cas, letting himself sink down. He playfully grabbed Castiel's ankle from underwater, and the angel gave out a cry as he crashed down into the water. When they both stood up, the water waist-level, they were soaked, both their hair hanging down in front of their eyes, instead of sticking up like it usually did. Dean grinned and water dripped down Castiel, the angel shivering slightly and hugging his chest. "Here, I'll warm you up", Dean said with a devilish grin as he pulled Cas into his arms, kissing his soft head. Castiel clung to Dean with one arm, the other hand running through the water. Castiel went rigid and he pulled out his hand, a crab attached to it. He stared in shock at his hand, barely registering the pain. Dean swore softly as he began to pry the crab from Castiel's finger, the angel watching with wide blue eyes. Then Sam ran to join them in the water, the three and a very wet Joey playing and splashing until their growling stomachs brought them back onto the beach. Before they knew it, it was nightfall and they were all sitting around a fire Sam had put together. Cas was wrapped up in a towel, his hair sticking up everywhere from the ocean and the sand, Sam sitting with Joey half on his lap, both of them struggling to stay awake, and Dean with his guitar, strumming and singing softly. Castiel looked at him with a smile. "I definitely like the beach more than the city", he said with a smile. Dean leaned in, pressing his nose to Castiel's as he grinned crookedly. "Me too".


End file.
